August 8, 2000 (12 More Themes Of Season 7)
August 8, 2000 (12 More Themes Of Season 7) August 8, 2000 (12 More Themes Of Season 7) Part 1 # Barney’s ABC’s & 123’s # Barney Live! In New York City! # Barney’s Adventure Bus # Barney's Big Surprise # Sing And Dance With Barney # Barney: Families Are Special # Barney’s All Aboard For Sharing # A Day At The Beach # Barney's Making New Friends # Stop, Look And Be Safe! / Eat, Drink And Be Healthy! # Rock with Barney # Camp WannaRunaRound # Barney's Good Day, Good Night # It's Time For Counting # Barney In Outer Space # Barney's Great Adventure # Barney's Good Clean Fun / Oh, Brother! She's My Sister # Walk Around the Block with Barney # What A World We Share # Barney's Colors & Shapes Keesha!!!.png It's Home To Me! Title Card - (June 28, 2014 2 Uploads on VideoStationBRNY!!!!!!).jpg List: # Barney's Adventure Bus # Barney's ABC's & 123's # Barney's Big Surprise # Barney's Good Clean Fun / Oh, Brother! She's My Sister # Sing And Dance With Barney # It's Time For Counting # Barney's Good Day, Good Night # Making New Friends # Barney: Families Are Special # What A World We Share # A Day At The Beach # Stop, Look And Be Safe! # Barney’s All Aboard For Sharing # Camp WannaRunaRound August 8, 2000 (12 More Themes Of Season 7) Missing # Barney Live! In New York City! # Eat, Drink And Be Healthy! # Rock with Barney # Barney In Outer Space # Barney's Great Adventure # Walk Around the Block with Barney # Barney's Colors & Shapes Surprises * What A World We Share (Demo Version) # Circle Of Friends / Count Me In! (August 8, 2000) # Seven Days A Week / It’s Home To Me (August 8, 2000) # What's In A Name? / Good Job! (August 8, 2000) August 8, 2000 (12 More Themes Of Season 7) Part 2 # Circle Of Friends / Count Me In! (August 8, 2000) # Seven Days A Week / It’s Home To Me (August 8, 2000) # What's In A Name? / Good Job! (August 8, 2000) CLASSIC COLLECTION!!!.png|'Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo' All Mixed Up Title Card - Vickie Sterling, McKee Smith.jpg|'Same!!!' Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 6.png|'Knees' Barney’s Rhyme Time Rhythm Preview For Opening!! Before... Seven Days A Week / It’s Home To Me (August 8, 2000) 23F197B6-6A53-48F0-9A97-51D52433AA56.png 893AB686-317C-40ED-BA73-52E535F5ACF9.png Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 6.png 12 More Costumes Themes * August 8, 2000 (12 More Themes Of Season 7) CDBCC6C6-B231-44A5-AF05-FA83F82BF1D9.jpeg|Seven Days A Week / It’s Home To Me (August 8, 2000) & August 8, 2000 (12 More Themes Of Season 7) 23F197B6-6A53-48F0-9A97-51D52433AA56.png 0014E724-4AA7-4925-945D-817427383B33.jpeg 311BBB6E-EB94-4E10-B121-B1D812B31BFC.jpeg 893AB686-317C-40ED-BA73-52E535F5ACF9.png D166408C-E6B2-42A1-8FF2-76F934FC5BD8.jpeg F602CE2A-3103-482D-B873-A3893A886C8C.jpeg|Come Blow Your Horn! Drewit1 Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 6.png IMG 7460.PNG E10EB26C-377F-4194-A56D-C85C4618DA4D.jpeg CEFDA880-3907-48A3-8E33-FB6F108B1099.jpeg|'3' * Come Blow Your Horn! Costume Theme * Next:July 18, 2000 (11 More Themes of Season 7) * August 27, 2002 (2 More Costume Themes Of Season 7) #Barney’s ABC’s & 123’s #Barney Live! In New York City! #Barney’s Adventure Bus #Barney's Big Surprise #Sing And Dance With Barney #Barney: Families Are Special #Barney’s All Aboard For Sharing #A Day At The Beach #Barney's Making New Friends #Stop, Look And Be Safe! / Eat, Drink And Be Healthy! #Camp WannaRunaRound #Barney's Good Day, Good Night #It's Time For Counting #Barney In Outer Space #Barney's Great Adventure #Barney's Good Clean Fun / Oh, Brother! She's My Sister #Walk Around the Block with Barney #What A World We Share #Barney's Colors & Shapes For Part 1 #Circle Of Friends / Count Me In! (August 8, 2000) #Seven Days A Week / It’s Home To Me (August 8, 2000) #What's In A Name? / Good Job! (August 8, 2000) For Part 2 *August 8, 2000 (12 More Themes Of Season 7) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Pease Porridge Hot # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band # When I Grow Up # A Hunting We Will Go # Little Boy Blue # Old King Cole # The Entertainer (instrumental) # William Tell Overture (instrumental) # I Love You Cast * Barney * BJ * Danny * Stephen * Hannah * Kim * Mr. Boyd * Marching Band Horns Musicians Trivia * When kids say "Barney" after he came to life the sound clip is taken from "Going Places!". Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:2 Videos!